Struck By A Love Spell Germany X Neko Reader
by DreamlessSkyMapleStars
Summary: When accidently walking in on Arthur summoning a demon, you get hit by a eerie green light and get turned into... A cat? While your fixed back to a human with cat ears and a tail, Your best friend Ludwig vowes to help you in any way possible... But with a side effect as 'Lustful Actions' can he really help you at all? Smut warning!


Y/N! GET UP !" The German whinnied outside your bedroom door as you rolled over in the large bed suspended from the ceiling with a groan. A glance at the clock made you sigh and lay back down " LUDWIG,ITS 5 AM GO TO BED!" You yelled back at your best friend since kindergarten. " JOU SAID JOU WOULD GO WITH ME UN MEIN RUN ZIS MORNING ZO GET UP VERDAMNIT!" He yelled back with a rough knock at your door. So much for sleep. You sat back up with a sigh and stood up off the messy bed and opened the door to see a rather annoyed German. " Jou aren't dressed" He pointed out at your pajamas " Give me five minutes and a bagel.." You closed the door and flopped onto the bed sleepidly. " You persistant asshole" You mumbled into the covers with a groan as you stood back up on your aching feet. Ludwig had lived with you, Papa, Daddy, Alfred and Matthew as long as you had ever since your mother died on a burning post before your eyes. But that was years ago, you hardly remember her...But she often talked about your father Francois and how he said he would return. He never honestly did though, the only reason you lived in such a large house with a wealthy family was because the authorities forced him to take you, and you refused to leave the English boarding home without the blonde and shy German. Ten years later he wasnt shy anymore but a sexy built man with a rough personality. You snapped out of your thoughts when the bed let out of a creak from its hanging place, making you get off and change into shorts and a tank top. You let your hair hang loose with no fashion whatsoever. Its not like the paparazzi would follow the two of you down the street.

~Le Time skippy~

"You opened the door to the secluded mansion with a shiver at the cold wind and night sky and turned on your heel beside your friend " Im going back to bed" You huffed as he grabbed your collar and turned you around forcefully " Jou gotta train.. Und jou promised" He looked at you with puppy eyes ' Oh god not puppy eyes' You whinnied to yourself and sighed. This was going to be a long three miles.

~Another time skip~

You were walking around the large house you knew by hand in search for your ' Daddy' as you called him, Arthur Kirkland. You glanced from room to room in the vast mansion and listened quietly to the quiet chanting coming from the last room. You glanced in and gasped at what you saw. Arthur was standing in front of a pentagram, chanting foreign words while the demonic symbol burned a eerie green. " D-Daddy?" You asked quietly as he looked at you panicked as a ray of green light hit you in the chest. Your body flashed a white hot as you felt your bones tighten agonizingly as your body flew through the air and you hit the wall with a loud " MEROW!" Landing on your feet. You began to yell at the other, the sound of a cat loud in your ears. You grinned at the idea of a kitty that Francois would never let you get and looked down and almost screamed. Your clothes were on the ground or around the small fragile body of your cat self and fur covered your body, a tail swaying unhappily from your back. The Englishman appeared at the door with a worried look flashing across his face. " Oh god… I thought I locked that bloody door!" He exclaimed and picked you up, petting behind your H/C ears " I can fix this.. i can fix this" He said fretfully and set you in the center of the star, the feeling scaring you as it was while he flipped through a book at hand. " H-here we are….H-Hominum potest mutare, et mortua est facere, novem minuunt dies vitae, ut uidetur!" He chanted as the star lit up, the circle remaining dark as it grew a eerie purple . You felt your body flash hot, your bones getting bigger and the fur disappearing, your skin prickling and the ache of the run returning to your joints as the light fainted and you sat with your shirt over you and your shorts lost from the change. " Reow.." You asked and looked at the nation confused. ' YOUR SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS YOU IDIOTIC ENGLISHMAN! ' You thought as he turned a scarlet red and dashed into the hallway, tossing you the shorts from behind the door " Put your clothes on and then we'll talk!" He called back as you failed to grabbed them correctly, but managed to get them onto yourself and let out a loud " Reoowwwww" to let the other know he was safe to come in. The english man walked in looking a pale white as he kneeled down and scratched your head when you noticed. You still had cat ears and a tail! No wonder you couldn't get the shorts on right….. " I'm afraid you're stuck like this temporarily...just for the next Twenty four hours though darling.. dont worry.." He smiled weakly and patted your head. " Now stay here.. Ive got to get something that wont hurt your knees while you crawl around on this hardwood floor." And with that he left you sitting in the middle of the pentagram. " Reow?"

"He returned moments later with hand scrubs(( Hand mops)) and wrapped them around your knees with a sigh. " I'm dreadfully sorry about this you know.. I wasn't intending on turning you into a cat..But at least you can say you had one" He smiled faintly and patted your head once more. " I must warn you, some reactions to this are drowsiness, Hunger, dizziness, loss of balance, and lustful actions." He sighed and patted your head. " Just don't knock anything over and i'll explain to the rest since you can't speak" You nodded in agreement and crawled out of the room, your tail swaying as you did ' I'm sleeppppyyy!~" You whinnied to yourself as you made your way up the large steps of the vast house and into Ludwigs unoccupied room, the bed unmade along on the window seal (( His window seal extends longer than most and it has a king size bed on the marble area connected to the wall honhonhon~)) You curled up on the bed that smelled so much of the man who stole your heart, the sunlight warming the fabric as you needed (( Or 'Made Biscuits' )) on the warm area and soon fell asleep

~Another time skip, Damn me!~

You awoke with the sound of several footsteps pounding up the stairs along with shouting from the kitchen as the door burst open and your head shot up, your ears pointed up in surprise as Ludwig and your brothers looked at your horrified. " H-He wasn't kidding….. " The quiet Canadian spoke as his brother answered with a " Nope…" As the German looked at your horrified like you weren't even the same creature that went on a run with him just this morning. " Y-Y/N?" He asked in a whispered voice as you answered with a questioning " Reow?". " ZI AM GOING TO KILL ZHAT BRIT!" He yelled as he ran out of the doorway, his footsteps angered and loud as the other two ran after him. You yawned and jumped off the bed, crawling out of the room and to the hallway railings to look into the wide kitchen diagonal from your sitting point. Alfred and Matthew each had a hold on one of Ludwigs arms while he yelled at the English man in German, the big browed man cowering in fear while the Frenchman had ahold of him. " Reowwww!~" You called from the stairs and made your way down when halfway down the yelling stopped. The German looked at the floor aggravated and jerked his limbs back one by one from the two twins and walked over to you, murmuring something more in German and picked you up like you would a baby to look at him. Your arms lay limply in front of you as he held you under your arms tightly while examining your new features. You blushed a light red as your E/C eyes met his. " Arthur… You've turned my darling into a kitty cat…" He scowled, as you smiled unsure of why and meowed, swatting at his nose playfully while your tail swayed happily and you purred, cuddling into his chest as you did. The angered man sighed and petted you behind your ears , making you purr louder and more affectionately. " Im am really zorry about zis… I would have got turned into a kitty if i had too… anything to keep zis from happening.." He kissed your forehead and set you back down before moving past you and up the stairs, his footsteps not as angered as the ones you woke up too, your face a dark red. " Reoowww….." You whinnied again, going into the kitchen and brushing against Matthews leg while purring. " Awww.. Are you sure we can't keep her like this?" He asked with a light smile as he petted you behind your ears. " Non! Zis is my child ve are talking about… I want her to be normal, but if zis is what she is zis is what she is" He shrugged and hugged you tightly " Reow? " You asked again, utterly confused at the scene. The Frenchman sighed and set you down on the floor and walked over to the oven and started it " Dinner will be ready in a little bit, Matthieu, would you like to help me?" The Canadian gave a silent nod as you walked out of the kitchen still confused as you made your way up the stairs. As you sat outside Ludwigs door, meowing loudly for him to let you in and scratched at the wood, your mind wondered to when he kissed you. You barely even noticed the door opening and you being picked up and set down into the room. You looked around as a wave of dizziness hit you. You let out a weak mewl before flopping over in a wave of nausea and hunger. " Reeeooowww!~" You mewled and looked up at the German who was busy glaring outside the bedroom door and bit his jean leg, trying to gain his attention. The German looked down and sighed, picking you up and taking you back into the room and locking the door. " I can't believe jour a cat.." He huffed and set you on the marble area beside the bed and jumped in the unmade bed, taking out his book and continued reading it and ignoring you.

As the dizziness subdued, a wave of want and need settled over your lower areas, making you squirm and your tail twitch. You let out a loud wail and sighed when the blonde didn't notice your need. Your ears pointed up at a idea you knew you had to do. You crawled under the covers and slowly made your way over to Ludwigs waist and began ' making biscuits' on his inner thigh, your tail twitching with excitement. A low groan let you know you were doing something right when you felt something yank on your tail and drag you out from the covers, causing you to mewl loudly in protest. The blonde stared deeply into your E/C eyes while cupping your face as he leaned in and separated the space between you two, his lips soft and his kiss sweet and desperate. You let out a small meow in surprise before kissing back roughly, wrapping your arms around his neck as you did. A small meow escaped your lips as he pulled apart, looking at you with clouded eyes. " Y/N?...Ich Liebe Dich…" He turned a bright red as the phrase slowly clicked from the German Lullaby he sung at night in the boarding home. You smiled brightly along with the heavy blush covering your cheeks. " Reow.." You replied with a saddened look on your face since you couldn't tell him how you've felt for so long. He gave an understanding nod and reconnected your lips, his kiss more hungry than before as he did. ' emL-Luddyyyyy!~"/em You whinnied to yourself and purred loudly against his lips while he moved the two of you, pinning you down underneath him. Your tail curled and twisted happily underneath the two of you, your arms suspended from his neck as he bit your bottom lip and his tongue brushed against the skin. You let out a small mewl of want as you greedily agreed to letting his explore your mouth, desperately begging for his touch as your tongues fought for dominance. You let him win with a small smirk and tugged on the hem of his tank top, wanting it off of him quickly. He chuckled at your hurry and broke the passionate kiss. " Zomeone iz eager " He spoke as he took off the shirt to reveal his muscular and toned chest and body. You couldn't help but to admire the scenery from below him with a grin as you ran a hand up his chest slowly, connecting your lips for the third time that night. After a long make-out session you felt a hand creep up your shirt, tugging it over your head. Blush settled over your face as you looked down at your semi- exposed body, refusing to meet his eyes. " Jou look amazing.. dont doubt jourself…." He pulled up your chin and forced you to meet his gaze as he spoke. You gave a small whimper in response as he uncollapsed your bra, exposing your breast and teasing a erect nipple. ' L-Luddyy…. stop being such a tease'You thought, hoping he could hear you as moaned as his tongue flickering across the other nipple. " R-Reoww~" You purred at the pleasure that only made you want more, making you buck your hips against the others needily. The German nodded slightly and kissed your neck, sucking on the skin until it was a violet color and slowly unbuttoned your shorts, making a shrill go through you. You knew you were wet as it was, and was probably soaked through your panties… But Ludwig didn't seem to mind as he removed the rest of your clothing and the hand mops around your knees, leaving you naked and wanting him badly. The German on the other hand was smirking and nipping at your human ears, muttering German into them " Ihr so eine kleine Huren ... ein tease für so viele Jahre und man kann nicht einmal gegen mich zu protestieren" You didn't understand any of what he said and nor did you want to find out by the lustful tone in his thickening accent. He grinned and slowly undid and removed his pants and boxers, exposing his gigantic member. Your eyes widened at the idea of it being inside of you, making you purr loudly in want as he fumbled around on his nightstand and slipping something on it. ' emOhmygod thats a condom'/em You thought and was slightly thankful for the idea of protection but hating the agonizingly long wait. You needed him now, and that was final. You whimpered as he lined himself up with your entrance, being a tease on purpose as he did. He smirked as he used all of his willpower not to fuck you right into the mattress then and there and slowly pushed himself in, making you let out a loud mewl in pleasure. " Mein gott your tight" He moaned and teased one of your nipples. Your breath was heavy as you bucked your hips against his, purring as he kissed you roughly, your tongues fighting for dominance once more. He began to slowly thrust into you and pull at your tail. You let out a loud mewl of pleasure, panting lightly at the ecstacy in the air. " G-Gott…." He groaned and sucked at your neck, leaving a violet mark as an idea sprung in his head and stopped for a moment and he placed your knees on his shoulders, thrusting roughly into you as you let out a loud meow in approval. 'LUDWIG OH GOD I'M CLOSE!~' You thought as you tried to speak, nothing but cat sounds coming from your mouth, but the German kept pounding into your restlessly as he hit your G-Spot, making you yowl with pleasure. He smirked, knowing he had found what he was looking for and thrusted roughly into that spot, closing in on his climax as he did. You clawed at his back and meowed loudly as you came, a flashing white heat covering you as you did, leaving you breathless and trembling as you heard the blonde German yell your name, his member twitching inside of you as you felt him cum into the protection he was using. He pulled out and set your knees down softly while you whinnied at the lost and laid down beside you while he tried to catch his breath, the smell of sex strong in the air. You curled up against his chest, purring slightly as his fingers tangled themselves in your hair as he sang the familiar German lullaby softly, reminding you of times the two of you would sleep in the same bed and hold hands while he sang you to sleep in the English boarding home.

"Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf... Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf. Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein, Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein. Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf...Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf. So schenk' ich dir ein Schaf. Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein, Das soll dein Spielgeselle sein. Ich Leibe dich Meine süße Schlaf Liebling…."

You smiled softly and exhaustedly, curling up closer into his chest and purring softly as he kissed your forehead. " Gute Nacht Schatz…"Was the last words you remembered as you fell asleep in the Germans strong

**/ Heyyyyyooo!~ Admin here again... Sorry if all the time skips and things kept bugging you, but I hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you checked out my other Hetalian love stories and tellme what you think below. I take request so dont feel scared to ask!~/**


End file.
